<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pinup Calendar November: Matt Murdock - Rain by NivellesArt (Nivelle)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942706">Pinup Calendar November: Matt Murdock - Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nivelle/pseuds/NivellesArt'>NivellesArt (Nivelle)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nivelle/pseuds/NivellesArt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt kneeling on a rooftop in the rain. (Calendar pages for November 2020 and November 2021)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. November 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of the Marvel Art Party Pinup Calendar. There are a lot more pages for every month by different artists in the collection, so everyone can build their individual calendar. A list of all the arts for every month can be found <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Marvel_PinUp_Calendar_2020_2021/works/25017838">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is how the page looks:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>If you want to print it as part of your own calendar, you can find it in a larger size <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aZaHcQJ0mxcJxkYiZeetNDCdpHVUk1nT/view?usp=sharing">here</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. November 2021</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is how the page looks:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>If you want to print it as part of your own calendar, you can find it in a larger size <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ahFKVmxBdgry4LDO2tIgUcZp-rBEfk4a/view?usp=sharing">here</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. art without the template</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>